evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rio Azevezo
Rio Azevedo D. O. B: 'February 10, 1984 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Single/Divorced '''Last Known Location: '''Unknown; Escaped from the Citadel Penitentiary '''Occupation: '''Assassin for Hire '''Power: 'Phantom Projection with Astral Time Travel '''Affiliation: '''Nemesis: Resurgents Personality Rio seems to be a fun-loving, hard working, generous man who always honors his obligations. And all of those things are totally true. The man with roots in South America has an infectious sense of humor and enjoys playing practical jokes on his friends. He appears to always be smiling when in the company of others. His demeanor is easy and it takes little to no effort for him to engage a room and draw a small crowd if that is what he desires. Yet, for all of his personable characteristics, Rio is a very private man who reveals little of himself to anyone. Ever. Deep within Rio's sunny exterior lies a deadly killer. He is focused, deliberate and very good at what he does, leaving no trace of his presence at any scene of a crime and most often no one discovering his crimes for hours beyond. He is always prepared and appropriately on task concerning the appropriate equipment he brings to a kill (from proper costumes and identification to weaponry or poisons.) And while he smiles and works a room, you can count on Rio taking in every detail of his surroundings. He will not forget you or what you reveal about yourself, including your pet's name, your third cousin's rent problem or your cologne. And while that would be creepy to discover, one should only be concerned about it if you become his target. Otherwise it is simply filed away in his photographic memory and never touched again. A professional to the core when it comes to his passion for killing, Rio does not hold the same passion for his general work cover. Because he does not want a career that would tie him to one location for long periods of time, Rio enjoys holding odd jobs. Before being incarcerated he was a used car salesman. As he likes to joke about it, Rio would tell you that he was definitely the man every husband and father in America should watch out for because their wives and daughters were not safe from his charms - and neither were their wallets. Power Elaboration '''Primary: Phantom Projection - Phantom projection is the ability to project semi-autonomous mental constructs, capable of acting both independently and according to the will of the alternate with this power. Most often, these forms are based on something important from the alternate's life. For Rio, his phantoms take the form of cats. From normal, unobserved house cats to the largest of predators, Rio's obsession with cats is what fuels his phantom creating power. As mental constructs, these phantoms have the ability to enter the world of dreams or attack a person and deal psychic damage. The most distinct feature, however, is their ability to act with minimal direct supervision from the alternate with this power. Rio can give them instructions and the phantoms will autonomously do what needs done to accomplish the task, leaving Rio free to focus on other things. From espionage to communication, from gathering information or attacking enemies, this power has a variety of applications Phantoms are part of the mental plane, but by themselves can never affect anything physically. They can harm other organisms only through psychic attack or dream-walking, living on a plane of existence that remains hidden to the conscious mind. Rio's phantoms, while generally autonomous from Rio once instruction is provided, can only travel a quarter of a mile from Rio in any direction before dissolving from the astral plane. Thus Rio must remain within the area to keep his "pets" in tact. Also, the phantoms must return to him to report their observations. Rio does not simply "know" as soon as the phantoms know. He must re-absorb them to gain their knowledge. (So if they are terminated before they get to report back in, Rio has gained nothing.) Since the phantoms are mental constructs, they are extremely weak against telepaths. The telepath would likely have to recognize the phantoms as something other than real in their plane of existence, but once they knew of them they could essentially shut them off. "Killing" his phantoms without his consent makes Rio feel nauseous and could momentarily distract him from whatever he was doing. 'Secondary:' Astral Time Travel - Astral Time Travel is the ability to view the past or the future of a given location in an astral or spirit form. For Rio, this is done through his phantoms. He cannot astral project himself in any way. With Astral Time Travel, the phantoms are unable to change the past or the future, only to observe it. They are invisible to those out of their proper time and unable to cause any change of their own volition. They would simply be an observer that would return to the present and report to Rio what they learned. Also, the phantoms could travel no more than fifteen minutes in either direction, either future or past, and they have to remain in the same quarter mile of Rio's location in the present. History Rio was born in an impoverished area of Rio De Janeiro. The youngest of four children, his parents became lazy with their naming of him and simply named him after their city. At most times it was difficult for his parents to bring home enough money to keep their bellies fro rumbling. Rio was left largely to himself with neighborhood cats being his only friends. He quickly learned at a young age to observe his surroundings like the cats did and take advantage of opportunity. He would steal food from markets and feed himself in order not to become as unhealthy as his siblings. His parents had a feeling Rio was doing this but they felt they could not condemn the child when he was merely looking toward his own survival. When Rio was eight, his family immigrated to the United states. Rio's aunt and uncle lived in San Antonio, Texas, where they had come to America and made enough money in their laundry business to send for the family. Rio's parents became citizens and, by default, their children did. Rio grew up in his uncle's household until he was fourteen with numerous distant relatives and strangers immigrating into the States then leaving to fulfill their own American dream. It appeared to Rio like an Underground Railroad he was taught of in his American school, but most of these immigrants were not hiding. However, as a result of some of these distant relatives, Rio became more distrustful of others and resentful of those who had no work ethic and looked for hand outs. His personality was being formed and his determination for perfection and hard work was born. Of course, hard work and perfection came in many shapes and sizes. Rio became an equally good thief as he was a hard worker at his Uncle's laundromat. He learned he had a photographic memory as well, and soon became the quintessential Peeping Tom. Never getting caught, Rio watched all the girls and most of the women in his community in various states of undress and situations, memorizing their forms and their habits and enjoying every second of it. At seventeen, Rio was a suave if extremely private charmer. He dated many of the girls in his high school and even enjoyed liaisons with several of the older women in the community. His drive was insatiable and his knowledge of what was "good" became more fine tuned. It was just before graduation that he was caught in bed with the city councilman's daughter. The man was irate and threatened to press charges of statutory rape. Rio quickly saw the need for escape and joined the Army. His skills and physical abilities, however, lent themselves to a more specialized training regimen and within two years Rio was part of the Army Combined Applications Group, most often referred to as Delta Force. It was in the Army that Rio first discovered his talent for mental projections. While on a mission Rio was focused on a target about three hundred yards away. The phantom materialized to his mind and Rio watched as the large cat stalked forward toward the target then returned to slink back into his mind with information he could not have known otherwise. It surprised Rio greatly and nearly cost the group of specialists their lives, but over time Rio toyed with the cat phantoms and learned their usefulness. It helped it rise int he ranks of the Army until at twenty-six he retired. Rio became a mercenary after his retirement. He held odd jobs and enjoyed continuing his play with women. ONe caught his attention for a short time, but he discovered he was not made for monogamy. He divorced the woman after less than a year and threw himself into his work. Rio used his phantom cats to aid him on his jobs, and at some point became the object of Yomin Breise' attention. Yomin sent an advocate to recruit Rio to their cause, and being a man of opportunity, Rio seized it. He did many jobs for Yomin, usually through carrier, and never met the man face-to-face. He was on location in NYC when Yomin was killed and the Liberators fought against his allies at the foot of the Empire State building. Unfortunately Rio was caught paying his debt to another fellow Nemesis agent when he was trying to help her escape. He kicked himself for being so noble in paying his debts, but realized he would not change that about himself even if he got out of the Citadel prison. Several months after his incarceration, Maria Coffos freed him. Rio knew he now owed her a debt for his freedom. He would repay it, of course, and hopefully this time it would not cost him months behind bars. Theme Song Everybody Wants to Rule the World -Lorde Category:Characters Category:Site Canons Category:Nemesis